Mr Schmidt
by SugarButter
Summary: Mike seems to be acting strangely and Marionette confronts him, but when Mike insists he is fine he is afraid to keep pushing. One-shot. Based on Can't Go Home Again.


Mike took Mari's hand as the latter slept away, his forehead pressed against the former's chest. He laid the hand over his waist and pet over the Puppet's head softly, movements gentle as to not wake the sleeping male. He pondered how he could tell Marionette, how could he express his love to the puppet?

Mike closed his eyes and revelled in the warmth, but still couldn't sleep. Not when this thought kept running through his head. But how could he pull it off? What if he only freaked Marionette out and pushed his lover away?

He only let his touch linger on Marionette's waist a second too long before bringing his hand back, stroking said hand down Marionette's head to his waist continuously in a soothing manner, though he was more trying to calm himself from his thoughts than the sleeping puppet.

However this action roused the Puppet, who cracked an eye open and spoke in a whisper. "Mike, what's wrong?" he asked softly, knowing his human was troubled.

"Nothing my love, it's fine. I just can't sleep." Mike lied, but it didn't sate the Marionette, who pulled Mike's head to his buttons and stroked a hand through his hair softly. "Talk to me Mike. Something's off. I know you, don't play it off." Mari whispered in his ear, leaving a kiss on the lobe of his ear before leaving a soft trail of kisses back to his jaw. "I'm here for you."

"I'm fine Mari, really." Mike insisted, grabbing his limp hand stuck under Mike's side and grasped it a little too tightly for being okay, in Marionette's opinion, but didn't push the male and instead began to hum a soft song in attempt to lull him to sleep. He needed sleep, whatever was wrong could be dealt with in the morning.

Between the soft ticking of Marionette's music box and the foreign tune, Mike drifted into a light sleep, grasping both his arms around Mari's lithe waist as though he'd slip away in the night, which the puppet had no intention of doing. He only gave a soft sigh as his music died off and ran a hand through Mike's dark hair, speaking lightly to keep the man asleep. "Oh Mike, why won't you talk to me?"

* * *

Mike opened his eyes due to the sunlight pouring in through the single window in their bedroom, feeling the familiar sensation of the Marionette's hand running through his hair and pushed his head into his hand more as Mari used his free hand to tilt Mike's face up to look at him.

"Good morning sleepy." Mari greeted, causing Mike to take a glance at the alarm clock and seeing it past the normal time he woke up at. He merely shrugged. "Eh, the pizzeria isn't open on Sunday."

"Mike, talk to me. What's wrong? You've been off these past few days and... let's be honest, will we? I'm worried for you Mike. Are you okay?" Mike went silent. This time his lover didn't sound like he'd back down.

"Mari... can we not? Not right now..." He buried his head into the crook of the puppet's neck, who pulled the man's head back. "Mike! We need to talk, really talk. What's wrong?"

Mike sighed and decided to be honest. He pulled away from Marionette and began to speak in a voice that was clearly both confused and emotional, but more from himself to Marionette. "I want to tell you something but don't know how you'd take it and don't want to push you away because I love you but..." Mike broke off as Mari's face contorted in shock.

"Mike... don't tell me..." Mari began as purple tears began to spill from his eyes, much to Mike's confusion. "If that's what you want..." Marionette drew his arms back from around his lover's waist and looked away, where Mike brought his face to turn back to his own and wiped the tears.

"Mari... did you think I was gonna break up with you?!" The puppet merely nodded and Mike pulled him against his chest, where he curled into the touch lovingly. "No Mari, that's not it... not it _at all..._ " Mike trailed off before deciding to just say it instead of having this hang over them.

"Mari... well, it's not like we could really get married... _that_ would be weird to explain to a pastor." Marionette looked up to Mike in surprise as he continued. "But I was wondering, heh... how would you feel with, just..." he took a deep breath. "How would you like to take my last name?"

It took a few moments for what Mike said to sink into Mari's mind before he didn't give a coherent answer, his speech only a series of warbling and trills and chimes and he held Mike like a vice so tightly Mike had to pull the Puppet back slightly so he could breath before tilting his mask up. "I take that as a yes?" Mari only nodded before Mike pushed his soft lips to the other's porcelain ones.

Mari clung to the human needily as he kissed back, only pulling back when he knew the human couldn't go without oxygen anymore, though Mike gave a whine as their lips parted.

"Breath Mike. Marion Schmidt doesn't want his boyfriend to pass out because they was too busy kissing each other to fill their basic needs." Mike's face split into a smile and Mari decided he'd never seen Mike smile so wide, at least not since he'd returned those three words. Speaking of which...

"I love you." Mari whispered, and Mike pushed his forehead against the puppet's. "I love you too Mr. Schmidt."


End file.
